The present invention relates disposable waste bags for use independently or in conjunction with a commode pail.
The present invention addresses problems encountered in the use of portable commodes by invalids, disabled persons, and hospital patients. Conventional commodes use a rigid container which is removable from a commode chair for disposal of the waste products excreted therein and subsequent cleaning and disinfecting.
Problems such as ineffective disinfecting inherent in the use of reusable equipment in a hospital context make use of disposable equipment highly desirable. Prior solutions to the above problem have involved the use of several types of disposable commode liners. Such liners have presented problems due to failure or disintegration, difficulties in sealing or closing and problems in containing the contents without spilling.